Character Biography Rules (Website)
Creating a character biography on the website So, it's your first time (probably) using coding to make a biography page for your character, right? Well, no need to fret, these guidelines should help you when making a character on the website here. Rules of Character Creation In case you've forgotten, here are the rules of the Character Creation: # When creating a character, we ask you that you do not make your character over powered (OP.) If we find that your character violates this rule, you will be asked to change it accordingly. If you fail to change, your character will be declined and unable to participate in the roleplay with character. # There is no limit on how many characters you may have in the roleplay, but it is recommended that you have a minimum of two characters if you choose to play more than one character. # After you have submitted your character, the mods will review them. They will marked with either "Approved" or "Declined", if your character has been declined, revert to rule #1. # If you are creating a character that you would like to be a descendant (e.g. Descendant of Spider-Man, etc.), ask a mod in the Discord group. # Follow the Biography Template, but feel free to add any extra sections if you wish. # If you are having trouble making your biography, ask a mod and we will happily assist you. # Always check the canon character list in the Discord group if you want to create a descendant. Rules of Character Creation (Website) To create a new biography page, click on the page on the top right corner of the navigation bar. After, there will be a "create" option, which allows you to create and edit a page. To use the biography template, head to a small logo with 3 horizontal lines, then click "Source Editor", marked by [ ]. This will allow you to copy the bio code (Ctrl + C) and paste into the editor (Ctrl + V). The rules are the same as follows, however you must follow the the biography template provided below (although you can edit the headings if you like): short summary of ya character Appearance what ya character looks like + costume (if any) Relationships *what relationships they have (could be a friend/spouse/family member) Powers/Abilities *what kind of powers and abilities they got (must be in bullet points) Skills *does your character have a special set of skills (lol) outside of your characters powers and abilities (it can be anything from cooking to knowing a lot of languages)(must be in bullet points) Weaknesses *what hinders your character Equipment *any weapons or equipment go here Personality what are they like when you interact or see them History where ya origin story goes, and where u can expand on what ya character does during their lifetime Trivia & Quotes fun facts about these characters, and best quotes that they have © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. If you are having trouble, contact any of the admins and mods on Discord. Those who list their characters as WIP (Work In Progress), they will be moved into the Work In Progress Characters category. Category:Rules